In More Ways Than One
by Throughtherye
Summary: The gang returns to Ember Island after Sozin's Comet for a much needed vacation. While there, they learn more about themselves and what they really want in the world, especially a certain fire bender and water bender.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been floating around in my head, and i finally put it to paper (Or rather computer). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

_For so long now I thought if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home now, my dad talks to me, he even thinks I'm a hero! Everything should be perfect, right? I should be happy now, but I'm not! I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why. _

_There's a simple question you need to answer, then. Who are you angry at? _

_No one. I'm just... angry. _

_Yeah, who are you angry at, Zuko? _

_Everyone! I don't know! _

_Is it Dad? _

_No, no. _

_Your uncle? _

_Me? _

_No! No, no, no! _

_Then who? Who are you angry at? _

_Answer the question, Zuko. _

_Talk to us! _

_Come on, answer the question. _

_Come on, answer it. _

_I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF!_

_The fire reared up at him as his unrestrained emotion poured out of him, fueling the red and orange flames. He panted heavily, staring at the now dying coals as the burst of energy left him abruptly. He avoided the eyes of the others; they couldn't help him now. He was broken. He was scarred, and in more ways than one. _

He hid his face in his hands, felling his rough scar rub against his calloused palms. He leaned over the railing of the boat, hearing the chatter of the others behind him and dreading what was to come. The night was cool, but the rich air did nothing to calm his nerves.

At times, he had to remind himself to breath. He had to remind himself that he was among friends, that he should be at ease, that this trip would be beneficial and pleasant for him.

But he didn't believe himself.

Katara's soft footsteps caught him off guard. She stood next to him, propping her elbows on the railing like him, looking out onto the calm water. She glanced over and saw his brow furrowed and a slight scowl on his face.

"Hey," she said quietly to him as the boat glided silently through the water, heading towards the cluster of lights in the distance. "Are you excited? It's been a while since we had some time to ourselves, huh?" She flashed him a tentative smile, knowing he was preoccupied and not in the mood to talk. But then again, he was never in the mood to talk.

"Yeah," was his simple reply. "Been a while." He cast his eyes down, watching the reflection of the full moon in the water. She bit her lip and wanted to say more, but then Sokka's voice cut through the peace.

"We're gonna go down to the beach first thing in the morning. I need to recreate my sand masterpiece of Suki that _someone_ destroyed'" Sokka's dry voice made Katara roll her eyes.

"That so-called masterpiece was gonna be destroyed anyways," Toph added. "I couldn't even see it and I thought it was awful." Sokka scowled and Aang laughed.

The six of them were off to Ember Island once more, but this time they hoped it would be more of a vacation. They wouldn't be training, for one thing. And the stay could be as long as they wanted it to be, as Mai had remained behind to watch over the Fire Nation. She had encouraged Zuko to go, as she felt he really needed some rest, away from it all.

"We should get some sleep," Katara told him, gesturing below deck to the rooms. He nodded and reluctantly followed her down the steps, knowing what was to come in the night.

The darkness was suffocating.

In his nightmares, he was but a young boy. He walked down the raised platform, his father's tall figure waiting at the end. In reality, they had exchanged words. But in the nightmare, his father struck him down without making a sound. Zuko had refused to battle his father, and so his father punished him.

Pain. Pain like he had never felt before, searing his face, burning his soul. He lay in agony, waiting, praying for death. Death didn't come that night. And so he relives the day in his dreams, years after it happened. There were times when he could convince himself that he was stronger, that he had moved on. But his subconscious knew better, and still plagued him with nightmares.

He woke with tears soothing his raw and ravaged skin. He cried silently, unabashedly. He had learned early in his life never to make noise when he cried. It made no difference if he sobbed loudly or not; no one would listen. And so he chose not to burden others with his troubles, and he cried without making a sound.

He didn't sleep much anymore. Every time he tried to, that nightmare or a different one would return. So he would sit up all night, creep by the doors of his companions and watch the stars on the ship deck. Sometimes he would practice his fire bending, but often he would get frustrated and tired, so he desisted.

He climbed up the stairs and settled down on the cold panels, feeling the rocking motion of the sea as it pushed and pulled at the ship. He leaned his back against the bannister and looked up at the twinkling night sky. The moon was bright and incandescent, illuminating the sea and the whole boat.

He let his head fall back, resting slightly and comfortably. He fell asleep with his head angled towards the stars and the moon, and for the first night in a long time, he slept peacefully.

**Like it? Reviews appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Gah, did everybody see the latest Legend of Korra? Amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

The morning was warm, but breezy, perfect for walking down to the beach and swimming in the pure blue water. The group trooped up the sandy, sloping hill to the small beach house that was to be their home the next few weeks. Zuko had refused to use his family's old house, after everything that had happened. The others respected his decision, though it led to an uncomfortable conversation about where they would stay instead.

They settled on a small house nestled in a private stretch of beach, where they would not be disturbed. With six bedrooms and a short walk to the beach, it promised to be a relaxing haven for them all. They were greeted by a musty scent when they pulled open the old, creaking door. It smelled faintly of salt and sand and blue skies, not unpleasant to the senses. Zuko looked about dejectedly, seeing the plush chairs and colorful tapestries hanging on the walls.

He would rather be back in the palace, dealing with state affairs, than in this ancient, lonely house. But he had promised Mai, and he didn't want to let his friends down. So he looked on as Sokka dumped his sack of clothes on the carpeted floor, stretched and yawned hugely, and then shed his clothes rapidly down to his swim trunks.

"To the beach!" He cried loudly, causing dust to float down from the vaulted ceiling. Katara frowned and pointed at the heap of his possessions.

"That belongs in your room, Sokka," she said exasperatedly. In a frenzy, he scrambled to gather his things and raced down the narrow hallway to deposit them in the same manner in the first room he entered.

"Someone's anxious to get his feet wet," Suki smiled, amused as always at her boyfriend's antics. She followed him down the hallway and let herself into her own room, shutting the door with a click and proceeding to put on her swimming clothes in a more modest way.

"You coming?" Katara looked at Zuko, noting his reluctance to put his bag down or shed to his swim trunks. He shrugged, knowing that they all expected him to go down to the beach with them. Instead of giving a clear answer, he stomped off to one of the remaining empty rooms. He chose the one at the end, furthest away from the others. He was surprised to see as he went to shut the door that Katara had chosen the room opposite his.

It was a simple room, with an old bed and an aged wardrobe. The window faced the back of the house, away from the beach and into the dense, green trees. He liked the trees better than the ocean, anyway. He felt more comfortable around them for some reason, as the ocean was unfamiliar to him.

He unpacked slowly, in no hurry to return to the living room where the others now gathered, fully dressed in their swimming clothes. He set the picture of his uncle upon the small bedside table, and the ceremonial hairpiece his grandfather Fire Lord Sozin had given Avatar Roku beside it. He had few garments, as he had never been one to care for material things. Resignedly, he donned his swim trunks and joined the others as they made their way down to the beach.

Their stretch of beach was covered in white, sparkling sand. It was narrow and long, with crystal clear water lapping gently on the shore. No one else was around, giving them well-needed privacy.

Sokka immediately threw himself into the pristine sand, vigorously shaping and molding what looked like the second blubbering blob monster created on the island. Suki pulled out a towel and plopped down next to him, observing the artist at work. Toph sat down as well, covertly bending sand into Sokka's face and messing with his sculpture, causing him to build with more intensity.

"C'mon, Katara!" Aang called as he ran into the waiting water, arms flailing. Katara grinned ad dropped her towel onto the sand.

"Right behind you, Aang," she responded, diving after him and splashing him playfully with water. For a moment, Zuko felt a strange pang of emotion, some emotion that he didn't have a name for. His eyebrows scrunched together unconsciously, as he wondered what on earth was wrong with him. It was just Katara and Aang. They were his friends, right? Everyone knew they liked each other and were practically dating. So why was he feeling this way?

Then it dawned on him slowly. It was a jarring and uncomfortable thought. Was he jealous?

**Like it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

The gang had already been at Ember Island for a few days, relaxing on the beach or lounging about the old house. Sokka had successfully immortalized Suki in sand, and had begun sculptures of the others. He fancied himself a budding artist, whose works, such as the sand sculptures and various interpretive paintings, were among the wonders of the world. Toph took pride in sabotaging, or as she called it 'improving' Sokka's masterpieces, and having sand bending competitions with Aang. Katara and Aang spent the majority of their time in the water, surfing and showing off unique water bending moves. Suki was content with staying on the sand, modeling for Sokka's projects or soaking in the warm, pleasant sun.

Meanwhile, with each passing day on the island, Zuko became more and more reclusive. He began to avoid the beach, and instead took long hikes up the mountain, where he would practice his fire bending away from prying eyes. When the others asked him where he had been, he lied and told them that he had been exploring the island. For some reason, he knew that they would disapprove of his relentless practicing and his general withdrawal from human companions.

Katara became suspicious when she stayed behind in the house as the others went down to the beach. She read water bending scrolls and short stories from the extensive supply of books in the house, and napping out in the little balcony attached the house that looked out over the ocean. As it got late, she went to get an early start on dinner, since she still prided herself in taking care of the others. She was toiling away in the kitchen, chopping up some vegetables to add to the soup, when she heard the unmistakable stump of Zuko's feet moving down the hallway.

She peeked around the corner, and saw him retreat into his room, slamming the door. She tiptoed over and eased his door open softly, peering through the crack she had created. Zuko sat on his bed, hunched over with his breath coming out in huffs. Sweat collected on his brow, and he quickly shed his shirt, still panting. Katara frowned and opened the door all the way. He jumped when he saw her standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said icily, glaring at him. He swallowed, but met her gaze evenly.

"I was just practicing fire bending. What's the big deal?" he used his discarded shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead, then reached for the water skein on the table beside him.

"What's the big deal? You're supposed to be relaxing, that's what the big deal is! That's the whole point of this vacation! And you shouldn't overexert yourself, your scar can still give you pain," Katara matched his scowl, pointing at the strange pattern Azula's lightening had left on his stomach. He turned away from her, but as she spoke, he felt a small spasm of pain race up his stomach. She saw his stomach muscles clench, and her eyes narrowed.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like surfing with Aang, or something?" His retort had come from nowhere, and he immediately regretted it. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her frown deepened.

"What do you mean? Surfing with Aang?" Her voice betrayed her confusion. She drew closer to where he sat on the bed, but he just scooted farther away, hiding the flaming blush that threatened to creep up his cheeks.

"Forget it," he said hastily, but he was afraid the words came out too hostile. She pursed her lips.

"Fine. Just promise me you'll stop practicing so hard, okay, Zuko?" She didn't receive an answer. She sat down on the bed, even though he shied away from her even more. Despite his reluctance, she still reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. His skin underneath her fingers was red-hot from his workout.

"Please, Zuko? For me?" He looked back at her, seeing the sincerity in her pure blue eyes. She really cares about me, he thought, incredulity flooding his senses. He nodded once, and then turned away, afraid of what more he might say if he looked into her eyes again. Her hand lingered on his shoulder for a brief moment. Then she released him and stood up. "Come on. Why don't you get cleaned up, and then you can join us for dinner."

His amber eyes followed her as she left the room. Once she had passed through the doorway and down the hall, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand and cursed himself. God, he was an idiot. Wasn't this why he was avoiding people? So situations like this wouldn't arise? He revealed too much of himself in that conversation. It made him uncomfortable, that now Katara would see him and judge him by what he had just said.

He took a deep breath and ran his hands down his face. He stood and stretched his stiffened joints, pausing when the pain from his scar made him swallow hard. He shook his head and sighed. He'd have to be more careful from now on.

Dinner was a subdued affair. Sokka was tuckered out from all the activities he had participated in; he was slumped in his chair with glazed look in his eyes. Aang was his usual cheerful self, but found the tense atmosphere oppressive to his normal countenance, and ate his food in silence. The awkward pressure in the room was clearly emanating from Zuko and Katara. The others did not comment on it, but it was tangible all the same.

Zuko's thoughts were consumed with the water bender sitting across from him. At times when he bent over his soup, he could feel her bright eyes boring into the back of his head. But when he glanced back up, she had already turned away. He excused himself early from dinner, intending to take a walk down to the beach in the moonlight. He was only a few steps out the door when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't turn around to see who was following him, since he had a pretty good idea who it was, and walked down to the beach with a rigidly straight back.

The full moon made the water glow, and the light breeze tossed the white sand around on the beach. He resolutely stared out into the water, as he felt her pause behind him. He decided to speak, breaking the eerie calm the ocean created.

"I'm sorry," He was surprised that the words were not at all hard to get out. He recalled when he had been too proud to apologize to anyone, and he felt a twinge of happiness that he had changed so much for the better.

"For what?" she asked, drawing up beside him and looking at his face. "If anything, I should be apologizing. I overreacted back there... I guess I was just angry that you were avoiding m-, um, I mean us." She hid her blush as the words stumbled out of her mouth. His face didn't show the secret thrill of pleasure he felt when she was about to say 'me'. He gave her a quiet smile.

"It's all right. I guess I'm just not used to be around people I like," he said. She grinned up at him. She reached over and slipped her hand in his. She gave him a squeeze, and his eyebrows rose despite himself. Then she walked slowly up to the beach house, and he was left alone to watch the stars in the night sky.

**Review? Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So after an obscenely long wait, I finally got together this next chapter, and I must say it is my favorite. Stuff got in the way, as stuff often does, but finally I took my cup of tea and my ipad, locked myself in my room and just wrote. Took a small break to do the laundry, but that's it. Plus, summer homework sucks. I have to write a monster paper on Arthurian legend. An excuse to watch Merlin episodes, but still. So, as an apology gift, I give you a nice, lovely, long chapter and glorious character development. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review when you're finished!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

Zuko arranged the pieces of wood in a little mountain before shooting off the spark that lit the bonfire.

It was a cold night, and the clouds passed constantly over the bright moon, casting shadows over the empty and silent beach. Zuko crouched by the bonfire, warming his hands and clearing his thoughts. Once the fire was well and going, he settled back into the sand, which had somehow managed to retain its heat, despite the icy night air. He was all alone, far out on the beach, far enough that no one would see his fire and find him.

He shuddered and folded his arms across his chest to keep the warmth in, tucking his chin under as well. He sighed loudly, letting his eyes drift closed. The growing heat of the fire melted invitingly into his body, and the orange and red tongues of flame were branded in his mind's eye.

He allowed his defenses to slowly lower, as he relaxed his shoulders and took deep breaths. He needed a break from the world. After the last encounter with Katara, he had made a visible effort to interact with the group more. He even allowed Sokka to construct a truly atrocious likeness out of him in sand, with a scar made of seaweed and everything.

But one such as he could only take so much fun and frivolity. He needed to take a step back and rest, by himself. Now comfortably warm, he leaned back in the sand and let his hands run through the soft, silky sand. It came as a surprise to him to hit something hard while doing so, and he looked down to see the object.

It was a stone, a small piece of agate. It was a soft amber color, not unlike the color of his eyes. At least, that was what his mother used to tell him as a child.

He held it between two fingers and lifted it up before the fire. He could almost see straight through it, but it was not completely transparent. It had rough edges, and was murky inside.

"That's a pretty stone," her voice came out of nowhere, as instinctively his hand closed over the agate. He would have asked her how she had found him and why she had followed him, but instead he found himself simply grateful for the company. He didn't enjoy being alone as much as he thought.

"A piece of agate," he said quietly, holding it out for her to see. She examined the stone and grinned at him as she took a seat in the sand.

"It's the color of your eyes," she said in a small voice. He looked up at her with wide eyes, and she noticed a flash of something in the amber orbs. "What?"

"Nothing," he responded immediately. "Just something my mother used to say." He trailed off, but she waited for him to say more. When he didn't, she spoke instead.

"Growing up in the South Pole, we didn't have any beaches. We only snow, icy cold water, and a perpetual winter. My mother used to say that she loved the winter more than any other season. She said that we were the luckiest of all the nations, because of all the snow." He looked up at her, willing her to go on.

"My mom told me that every snowflake is unique, just like every person. And every snowflake is special in it's own way," Katara finished and looked expectantly at him.

"When my family used to visit Ember Island, all those years ago, my mother and I would take walks on the beach, just the two of us. It felt good to just get away from everyone else, and to be myself with her," he paused as it slowly dawned on him that that was what he was doing now, with Katara. He blinked and quickly resumed talking, pushing the thought into the back of his mind. "And she would pick up these little stones and tell me the story of their creation," He rolled the piece of agate in his hand thoughtfully.

"In the beginning of time, before the dragons had passed on the knowledge of fire bending to man, there was so little in the world. Dragons were feared beings that exercised their power over the people. It was essentially a war between them, and the dragons could not be beaten. Eventually, some of the dragons saw the destruction they were causing, and as an offering of peace, they created a massive gem stone out of simple rock. Peace was made, and both races prospered. But one of the dragons still believed in the old ways, and pushed the gem off of a cliff and into the sea, shattering it into a million pieces. And so this little stone that washed up on the beach is actually a piece of that great gem the dragons gave to man." Katara smiled as he poked at the growing fire.

"That's a nice story," she said gently, noting the faraway look in his eyes. "Your mother sounds like a wonderful woman." He stayed silent for a long moment as he stared into the fire.

"Sometimes I wonder..." he began slowly. "If she hadn't left, things would be different. If I would still have been so hell bent on capturing the Avatar. If the war would still be going on now, if I would have this..." He reached up and touched his scar, looking at Katara.

"Yes, things would be different," Katara said carefully. "But... In a way, her leaving made all this possible. Made peace between the nations possible. Made you and I, our friendship, possible. So good things came from it as well, not just bad." He took a deep breath.

"I used to dream that I could change what she did. That I could bring her back, and that things would still be the way they were." he admitted in a whisper. "And sometimes I used to... to hate her for leaving me, all alone. I used to think she was selfish. And now I see that I was the selfish one."

"Your mother sacrificed herself for the world to change. She accepted what she had to do, and she understood the consequences. She was a brave woman, and we all honor her for what she did," Katara said gently.

"Honor,"Zuko whispered into the fire. "A year ago that was all I cared about." Katara smiled sadly and reached out to take his hand.

"Zuko... I know that if your mother were here now, if she could see all the good you have done, how much you've changed for the better... She would be so proud of you."

The flames crackled, filling the silence created by her last words.

In a moment, Katara blinked and bit her lip, noticing the tears gathering in Zuko's eyes. For once, he didn't look like an all powerful fire bender, the ruler of an entire nation. Instead, she saw a young boy, confronted with the nightmares of his past and lost in the huge, harsh world. She looked away, not wanting to intrude in such a private moment. She stood up to leave, only to be held back by his strong hand.

"Please. Don't go," the voice of a scared boy, a boy yearning for the comfort of someone he loved, and someone who loved him in return.

She sat back down in the sand, and they listened to the waves lapping against the shore and the quiet rhythm of the flames dancing before them.

"Here," he said, pressing the piece of agate into her hand. Her fingers closed over the little stone, a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Zuko," she murmured, holding her the stone close to her body. Time slowed down, as Zuko looked her full in the face. His amber eyes reflected the burning fire, his face illuminated by the red and orange light. She leaned forward, drawn in by the sheer beauty and light in his eyes. His hand tightened around hers as they drew closer together.

Their noses brushed gently as he breathed in her sweet scent, a strange yet enticing combination of flowers and fresh snow and rain. She closed her eyes slowly, allowing herself to close the gap between them. She felt his solid, rough lips against hers, as she let go of his hand and stroked his face, his ravaged and scarred face.

The clouds parted in front of the moon, throwing the pure white light over the two as they sat together in the sand.

**Hooray for those two! I originally wanted to hold off for the first kiss, but then I thought what the hell, and went for it. Turns out it was just the kick in the backside I needed to really get this story going. I've already started into the next chapter, too, so don't worry. Reviews make my day! Thank you!**


End file.
